


I Think Of You, I Want You Too, I'd Fall For You

by riddlerhymes



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Holding Hands, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/pseuds/riddlerhymes
Summary: a series of hlvrai and half-life x reader fics, mostly from what ppl on tumblr ask me 2 write <3 typically gender-neutral reader unless otherwise specified!!
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	I Think Of You, I Want You Too, I'd Fall For You

he's rambling again.

not that he can help it, really, it was sort of a... nervous tic? defense thing? he did it when he was frustrated, or nervous, or when he felt whatever other strong emotion he couldn't deal with well. it sort of happened a lot, really. he'd get lost in his own head, not really able to control his babbling. 

gordon'd been through a lot, you knew that. he'd already relayed a majority of the whole black mesa ordeal to you, though he'd probably never be able to relay the whole story. there was a lot to it, lots of layers he probably didn't even know about.

there'd been many occasions where you'd come to his shitty little apartment, play some weird shovelware game with him, see how he'd light up at the distraction of games and company. even if the bags under his eyes revealed how worn he'd always feel.

y'know? he deserved to forget about that stuff, you think. 

"gordon?"

he's snapped out of his rant, very suddenly, almost like he was waiting for you to interrupt, despite looking like he was caught off-guard.

"huh?" was all he could manage.

you reach over and pat his shoulder, mirroring what he did almost every time he interacted with someone, and couldn't help the little laugh you let out at his dumbfounded expression.

"i don't think you've paused to breathe in the past 15 minutes." 

"oh." he looked like he didn't even mean to say that. his gaze shifting briefly to your hand on his shoulder, then to the floor. "man, i uh, i'm sorry, i guess i got carried away, huh?" he followed with an unintentionally nervous chuckle.

"i like hearing your thoughts, but... they're stressing you out. like, a lot. maybe just.... focus on something that doesn't stress you out, pull yourself out of those thoughts?" you flashed a slight smile, hoping he'd consider the advice.

but, it seemed like you'd have to work a little more on it, because gordon just answered with a "like what?"

you tried to think about what you knew he liked. the music he liked wasn't very.... _happy_ stuff, so that was off the list. he didn't have a lot of friends, really..... and god, for as much as he loved the games he owned, he sure did get wildly frustrated and angry at them. yeah, actually, he had a point, _most_ things stressed him out.

"i don't know, what frustrates you the _least?_ "

gordon had to take a moment of his own to think about that. yeah, there wasn't a lot of stuff that didn't stress him out. half his face scrunched as he tested his answer.

"uh, i don't know, i mean...... you don't stress me out, uh, you actually sort of help me calm down, i think? it's weird, like, you come over and hang out and it's-- it's like, i don't know, like the volume on everything gets turned down? it's still there, but it's like, uh, like you're a nice little wall blockin' it out, i guess? does that make sense?"

if you didn't answer now, he'd just keep letting his mouth run.

"yeah, i think i get it. pretty sappy, i think." gordon would've defended himself, if you hadn't laid your hand over his. seemed to make his words die off before he could get them out.

it was quiet, for once. gordon just staring down at your hand on his, before silently moving so you were holding hands, and squeezed a little. maybe it was meant to be reassuring, more to calm _himself_ than anything. 

"i don't, uh.... i don't think you really mind, though, _do you?_ " he continued the conversation, to keep it from falling silent.

you flashed a small smile that he would've returned, had he not been deliberately avoiding looking at you. _nerves_. 

"i don't." 

it fell silent anyways.

not uncomfortably so, though. the tension that had unknowingly built up in his shoulders suddenly dropped, and you noticed a wavering smile make its way onto his face. 

it caught you off guard when gordon's pretty green(or, hazel?) eyes locked with yours. you couldn't hold the gaze, but didn't want to seem rude or anything, so you just.. looked _under_ his eyes. at the bags accenting his bottom lashes. in the right lighting, they could look like bruises.

you _really_ didn't expect it when you suddenly felt gordon's lips on yours. it was soft, testing, and tickled a bit from his goatee. before you could even process it, he'd parted and retracted his hand to wave it a bit, apologetically.

"sorry, sorry, i uh-- i really should've, i should've asked before i did that, that wasn't--"

"gordon."

"--i don't want to make you uh, make you uncomfortable or anything, i-i just--"

"gordon." you cupped his jaw in your hand, soft but firm enough to grab his attention. his rambling came to a halt just as quickly as it had started. 

well, now you had to figure out how to chill him out. the kiss wasn't, say, unwelcome, just... _sudden._

so you leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. a bit more sure than gordon's had been, hoping it would quell his nerves.

it seemed to work, because when you leaned back again, he looked at you like you'd just given him the world, his face flushed ever-so-slightly. it's a nice look on him.

unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by gordon's phone going off, making both of you jump and retract to your own personal bubbles. he quickly checked to see what had ruined the moment.

"ah shit-- uh, sorry, some-- something came up, uh, i gotta go--" gordon stood, replacing his phone in his pocket as he spoke, "--could we, uh, can we take a rain check on this? maybe?"

you stood with him, and couldn't help grinning with your response. "what, like a date?"

"if you want it to be." you didn't expect that response, but you supposed it was sort of... important to confirm.

"hmm.... yeah, i think i do." at that, gordon returned the grin, and headed to open the door for the two of you. 

when you both stood outside his shut door, he set his hand on your shoulder, mirroring the earlier gesture you'd given him.

"just, uh-- call or text me later, we can... we can set everything up then, yeah?" he gave a sorta goofy-looking smile when you nodded. you both said your goodbyes, and parted ways, trying to stay cool despite how _excited_ you each were about the not-yet-planned date.

you'll return that kiss, you think.

yeah, that sounds like a good idea.


End file.
